A sash window or sash door is comprised of a master frame that permits installation into a wall of a home or other building. The master frame is generally arranged to receive at least one sliding member, with the sliding member being in the form of a window or door member that is encased within its own frame. The sliding door or window may contain multiple panes of glass that are separated and supported by muntin bars, or alternatively, a single glazing may be used, to which may be added a decorative artificial muntin grid that simulates the look of the multi-paned window.
Sliding sash windows and doors may be designed to slide horizontally or vertically within the master frame. In addition, sash windows and doors may be provided in the form of a single-hung or a double-hung arrangement. In the single hung arrangement, there may be one sash window member that is fixed within the master frame and a second sash window member that slides relative to the first sash window member. In the double hung arrangement, both sash window members may be permitted to slide relative to the master frame.
Historically, these sliding sash windows were provided with a single latching mechanism, which permitted a person to lock the window in a closed position, or to unlock the window and permit free movement of a sash from one end of the master frame to the other end of the master frame. Safety concerns, in terms of preventing the unauthorized entry of burglars through open windows or other intruders threatening the security of occupants, has led to the introduction of a secondary latching mechanism on many new windows that may be deployed to selectively limit the travel of the sash, once the primary latch has been toggled to unlock the window sashes. One example is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,214 to Polowinczak for “Stop for a Slidable Window.” This sash window stop, and other similar stops, is designed to be disposed within a cavity in the manufactured sash window frame, whereby a portion of the stop may be toggled to protrude outward and limit the travel of a sash.
The drawback for these window stops is that they are not conducive for after-market installation into a sash window. The window stop disclosed herein provides a unique means of installing such a travel limiting latch onto an existing sash window. The stop herein does not require creation of a cavity in the sash window frame, and may furthermore be easily modified to accommodate various different sash window configurations.